


Frederica - Interlude

by Elizabeth_by_Design



Category: Frederica - Georgette Heyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_by_Design/pseuds/Elizabeth_by_Design
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederica blushes as she receives her guests at Alverstoke House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frederica - Interlude

Frederica stood at the base of the wide staircase at Alverstoke House to receive the guests attending the betrothal party of Charis Merriville and Endymion Dauntry.

Her gown of emerald green velvet overlay an underdress of cream satin. Long gloves snaked up her arms and white roses twined in her braids. It was a simple toilette, except for the diamond and emerald choker that Alverstoke had given her earlier that evening. The color in Frederica's cheeks rose as she remembered Alverstoke's visit to her dressing room.

"Frederica, my dearest," Alverstoke said, "I would be honored if you would wear this small token of my regard." He placed a long, slim box in her hands, moved to stand behind her as she sat in front of the dressing table mirror, and gathered her luxuriant brown hair, still slightly damp from her bath, revealing her slender, creamy neck. He bent and kissed the column of warm skin, barely grazing it with his teeth. 

Distracted, Frederica fumbled with the latch. As the lid lifted and the emeralds glowed, Alverstoke's hands brushed down the front of her dressing gown, molding her breasts. Frederica gasped. His light kisses pressed into her neck, and his hands slid further down her waist, hips, and thighs, returning to the V at the top of her legs and pressing gently.

Frederica murmured, "It would be my very great pleasure. Thank you, Vernon." Alverstoke slipped his hands away and straightened. He looked at Frederica in the glass. "I'll see you at dinner," he said, and stepped quietly out of the room.

The folds of her dressing gown still bore his touch. The Marquis of Alverstoke was deep in love and still seducing his wife.


End file.
